


Happy Birthday

by MariaStone



Series: My Precious Brothers [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Izo hates getting older but Ace always had a thing for older men~





	1. A Little Crush

Izo woke up suddenly, taking in a deep breath before slowly bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes, “I hate getting older~.”

Izo’s face hurt from smiling so hard, “Thank you Chico, you shouldn’t have!” he unwrapped the bow on the box and tears brimmed his eyes at the sight.  
He brushed his fingertips over the delicate indigo cloth, “Why...how?”  
The jet black swordmaster brushed his short slicked back hair, “Saw ya gawking at it from that island a couple weeks ago. You’re welcome.” he spat playfully.  
Izo picked up the robe he had spotted while running for his life a couple weeks ago on a haunted island the crew had landed on and couldn’t help but stop and admire the floor length, long sleeved, purple silk robe on display. It had an outline of a golden rose of the left breast and overall, the beautiful thing made Izo forget that there were murderous ghosts out for blood right on his heels.  
Suddenly his body was lifted up and hoisted over a broad shoulder, “Commander Izo what the hell? Ya wanna die?”  
Izo laughed at his worried subordinate, the view of the town and that beautiful robe dwindling from his vision.  
And the fact that some way, somehow, he actually went back to the wretched island to get…  
“Ah, Chico, you gem!” Izo squealed wrapping his arms around the muscular man.  
A deep blush crept across the man’s scarred face, “Get offa me ya damn queer!”  
Izo smacked his shoulder, “Oh hush.” he said kissing his cheek, leaving a ruby red lipstick stain on him,“Thank you.”  
The rest of the 16th division all laughed along with the birthday boy and Izo felt his heart swell. He loved his division, he loved his crew, he loved Oyaji for even allowing him to be a part of this family. There was just no way possible he could be any happier.  
“Ah, I can’t wait to try it on...maybe I’ll even let you see it on Chico. You deserve to, dontcha think?” Izo purred.  
The men all smacked the flustered man on the back and he scoffed, “Whatever, happy birthday Commander Izo.”  
All the guys cheered and applauded in agreement and Izo smiled. He could tell this was going to be a very long birthday.


	2. A Fly on the Wall

“Haven’t you heard? It’s Izo’s birthday.”   
Ace’s ears peaked in interest and tuned in the conversation of two crew mates he had yet to get to know.   
“Yeah, I saw Chico give him a brand new robe.” one with a gruffier voice said.   
“Yeah, apparently it was one he’s had his eye on.” the other said.   
“Ha, Chico’s got it bad…” gruffy voice sighed.   
Ace smirked. One of Izo’s subordinates had a crush on him. Adorable, he didn’t stand a chance with Thatch in the picture, heck, with Marco, himself, and Thatch in the picture at that.  
Ace got up and dusted off his black shorts, headed to give Izo his birthday present.   
And it sure as hell was going to be better than some robe.


	3. My Special Gift From Me to You

Three knocks at Izo’s door made him freeze.   
He grumbled and walked to the door to open it slightly the sunlight flooding in the dimly lit room making him blink a couple of times, “Yes?”   
“Happy birthday.”   
That voice…  
Izo opened the door immediately and pulled him in before anyone could see them.  
Before he could even mutter a greeting warm lips attacked his and his brain was fried instantly.  
“Wait! Ace, wait!” Izo said gently pushing him off, his brain screaming, ‘what the hell are you doing, fuck him!’ but things were moving too fast for his liking, even if it has been a couple of weeks since the last time they made love.  
“What’s wrong? It’s your birthday isn’t it?” Ace smirked, strolling up to Izo and pinning him against the wall, pushing his groin against the barely clothed geisha.   
‘Oh my God, how is he hard already?’ Izo thought, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, ‘Ah youth, such a wonderful thing…’  
“Ace, yes it’s my birthday but I- I don’t have any makeup on right now!” he exclaimed covering his face.  
Strong hands grabbed his and pulled them away, “Izo do you honestly think I care about that?”   
“Ace... just give me a minute to...to put my face on…” the man said trying hard to hold off the fire devil fruit eater attacking his neck with those lips he desired to kiss so bad.   
“Don’t…” Ace moaned, “Izo, I wanna make love to you. Now.”   
The desperate plea made a shiver run down his spine, but Izo felt weird without makeup on. He was just about to travel to the bath, knowing that at this time of the day, nobody else was in there, so he had completely rid his face of all his makeup. Nobody on the ship has ever seen him without it on but Marco and Thatch and even though he should feel comfortable with his new lover, it was still an awkward feeling.   
Ace felt up the man’s slim body, the smooth and muscular combination giving him an unusual sex appeal. He slipped his hands into the ruby red robe, his fingers finding and playing with Izo’s pink nipples, loving how quickly they got hard.   
“Ace, ah!” he moaned gripping the back of Ace’s head, to bring him in closer, tilting his neck so he could get a better angle.“You really want to have sex with this old man?” He whispered in his ear.  
“Izo please, you think so little of yourself.” Ace said lifting him by his bottom and lifting him up, letting the male sit on his forearm, the birthday boy squealing with excitement. His hands played with Ace’s hair and he thought of how much he admired Ace.   
So strong. So young. So handsome in all the sense.   
He was suddenly laid down gently atop his bed, Ace hovering over him on all fours, “Why?”   
“Why what?” Izo asked, his mind wandering to those muscles and rock hard abs. He wanted to lick every inch…  
“Why do you think so little of yourself?” Ace repeated.  
Izo bit one of his nails...the polish was starting to chip, he noticed.  
“I don’t think little of myself, I’m just very self conscious about what people think of me.” he mumbled.  
Ace dipped low to leave a trail of kisses from his neck all the way down to his stomach, “Well you wanna know what I think of you?”   
All Izo could do was pant out a response.  
“I think you’re smart and very intelligent. I don’t think you’re old, you’re only 32 after all,” Izo cringed, the number making him roll his eyes, “I think you’re stunning with and without makeup on.”   
Blushing, lots and lots of blushing.   
Ace stopped at Izo’s cock which was standing at attention, creating a tent with the red robe. Ace moved the silk out of the way to see a string of precum dripping from the swollen appendage to Izo’s stomach. He broke it and playfully licked his fingers, “You’re sexy.” he gave his cock a lick making the pale man arch his back and muffle his moan with his own hand, “You’re erotic” the fire user then used a hand to grip his member to begin jerking it off slowly earning another moan from his lover, “You’re mine.”  
Brown eyes widened and looked down at him, “What did you say?”   
Ace brought a finger to his plump lips, “Shhh, I have yet to give you my birthday present.” he said dipping back down to take Izo whole, gagging a little because the man was bigger than he expected.  
“Ace...oh my-” Izo moaned, his hand intertwining with the devil eater’s black locks.  
Ace sucked softly, using his tongue just how Izo liked it. He licked the underside making sure to never break eye contact with him.   
The act of oral pleasure seemed to go in forever, Izo slowly losing his mind with every movement, his knees shaking vigorously.  
Izo shuddered, “Oh Ace, I can’t take it anymore…” he got from the fire user and got on his knees, Ace standing up on his. He tugged at the boy’s black shorts, getting irritated at the article of clothing. When he pulled them down he wasn’t even surprised to be met with his fully erect member, totally exposed.   
“In cognito huh?” he smirked.  
“When you have three lovers all on the same boat, you gotta be ready for the unexpected.” he smiled.  
“Such a naughty boy…”   
Ace’s blinding smile made Izo smirk and gave the head a little lick, relishing in the moan that escaped from those lips, then slowly taking all of Ace in, relaxing when the bodily part poked at the back of his throat.   
“Fuck, Izo that feels good...:” Ace groaned, grabbing the back of the man’s head, his soft and long black hair flowing down his back, while his lips devoured him being a sight Ace could very much get used to.  
Izo’s nose was buried in Ace’s pubic hair, his throat throbbing around the boy’s length. He smirked internally when he looked up at said commander, who’s freckled face was flushed and glistened with sweat.   
He used a hand to feel around his ass, his finger circling around his tight ring of muscle.   
“Ya gonna finger yourself while you suck my dick? God, that’s so hot Zo…” he groaned rubbing his face over with his hand.  
Izo gave a chuckle which left a vibration on Ace’s member, making him moan out.   
He brought his hand up to the boy’s wet lips and he gladfully sucked on them, covering them completely with his saliva.   
Izo took the wet fingers and slipped inside his hole with ease. “Ah!” he moaned, Ace pushing his head further down to take him all in.   
Izo’s head soon became fuzzy and the only thing he could think of was how good it felt to be so intimate with this boy.   
He curled his fingers inside of him, his fingertips brushing against a spot that made his deepest parts shake.   
He instantly melted and Ace used a hand to gently remove the geisha’s glistening mouth off of him, his grey eyes laced with lust, “You found your spot baby?”   
Childishly, Izo nodded and only whimpered when strong arms went to grab him by his waist and position him in the fire user’s lap to where they were facing each other.  
Everything was cloudy and he couldn’t even think straight, a nudge at his entrance making Izo moan and buck his hips to push himself down on Ace’s dick, but the boy had a good grip on him, “Look at you, shaking your hips like a whore. Is that how men your age should be acting?” he chidded.  
Izo weakly slapped his freckled shoulder, “Just shut up and fuck me!”   
Soft lips took his, “Alright baby, I’m sorry.” and soon enough, Izo felt every inch of Ace slowly enter him, his fingernails digging themselves into the boy’s back.   
When he felt full like he’s never felt full before, Izo let out a throaty groan that made his partner shudder with excitement.   
He gripped the boy’s face, “Go slow, okay?”   
He nodded, “Whatever you wish.”   
Izo felt short of breath every thrust the boy made into him. All he could do was pant like a dog in heat and cling onto the fire man’s muscular shoulders for dear life.   
“Zo...can I...speed up?” he grunted out.   
Izo could only nod, the feeling of his answer giving Ace the okay to quicken his pace. The moment went as quickly as it came and Izo’s focus soon came back as he realized he had come all over his and Ace’s toned stomachs.   
Smirking to himself, he climbed out of the boy’s lap and got on his stomach to lap all his seed up off of Ace.   
Grey eyes watched his every move then wet lips took his dick and began sucking mercilessly.   
Izo held down the boy’s trembling thighs to bury himself even deeper, taking the entire thing down all the way to the base. He relished in the fire user’s incapability to stop shaking, his hands gripping a handful of Izo’s hair, “Zo, I’m close.” he panted.   
The geisha refused to let his hold on him go and sucked even harder, the bitter taste of his cum filling Izo’s mouth instantly.   
He held on for a little while longer, then let go with a satisfying pop! He rested on his knees and looked Ace dead in the eye’s while he swallowed all of the boy’s release.   
That killer smile showed itself as Ace moved up to Izo to give him a passionate kiss, the birthday boy melting in his arms. Ace held him close and couldn’t help but let his hands wander all of his body. So delicate but toned and strong.   
He was beautiful to him.   
“What’re ya staring at?” Izo asked softly, hooking his arms around his neck.   
Ace held onto his hips, “Your body. It’s amazing.” he admitted.  
The geisha playfully slapped his shoulder, “Shut up and get out so I can get dressed.”   
Ace laughed and kissed the man’s cheek, loving how his paleness was replaced by a tint of pink. He clothed himself and made his way towards the door.   
Before opening it, he turned to look the glowing man who he was starting to love more each and every passing day and wondered how did he get so lucky?  
“Happy birthday Izo.”


	4. Not Over Yet

Izo pushed and played with his fellow crew mates who all gathered on the large deck to throw him a banquet beyond his wildest dreams.  
Everyone was dancing and singing at the top of their lungs, and for the millionth time that day, Izo swore his face broke into a permanent smile.   
A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Izo looked up to see Marco smiling down at him. Another presence made him turn to his right to see that Thatch had joined them.   
They both crouched down low to be directly at each of his ears.   
“Happy Birthday Zo.” Thatch said first.   
He blushed at the close contact, “Thank you Thatch.”   
“We heard you had got a little gift from the kid earlier.” Marco said, his deep voice muting out all other sounds.   
Izo smirked, “You’re not jealous, are ya boys?”   
“Oh on the contrary! I’m actually quite proud the brat made a move all on his own.” Thatch chuckled then returned to breath a little on the geisha’s pale neck, “But don’t think for a second we forgot about you.”  
“Yeah, cause tonight, I’m ready to get you back for that little trick you pulled on my birthday.” Marco hissed.  
Izo’s stomach dropped and he began to chuckle nervously, “But wait Marco, I was just playing!”  
The Phoenix grabbed the man’s thin pale wrist and pulled him in for a rough kiss, letting go before anyone could witness, “And how many times do I have to remind you, I’m not the one for games?”   
The two men walked off laughing their asses of and left Izo sitting on top of a barrel, silently praying that the men went easy on him because he didn’t how much more he could take on his birthday.  
After all, at his age, he couldn’t take three cocks a day-like it was no problem-like he used to.  
But...that sure didn’t keep him from trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this ended up being WAY longer than I intended but hope ya like~


End file.
